1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining careless driving, and more particularly, to a technology of determining careless driving of a driver by detecting careless driving patterns of the driver based on normal driving patterns of the driver and then determining careless driving of the driver using the careless driving patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research for detecting careless driving of a driver by analyzing driving performance data of a vehicle has been conducted. Most research has used a method of inducing careless driving by allowing a driver to perform a specific task and then learning patterns, such as steering and deceleration and acceleration, in advance. In other words, this is a method that allows a driver to intentionally perform the careless driving to determine different careless driving patterns of each driver.
However, when the method is actually applied to a vehicle, the driver needs to perform the careless driving to determine the driving performance data for the careless driving pattern. Therefore, it may be difficult to allow the driver to intentionally perform the careless driving. Further, a careless driving alarming system applied to a vehicle does not perform a learning of the careless driving patterns or learns only natural driving patterns (e.g., normal driving patterns) for about the initial 10 to 15 minutes and does not separately learn the careless driving patterns even though the driver intends the learning. Additionally, in the method of learning only the normal driving patterns, it may be difficult to find a boundary which differentiates the normal driving and the careless driving, as compared to a method of learning the normal driving patterns and the careless driving patterns together.